Gorkon Carr
Gorkon, of Domain Carr is a Yuuzhan Vong Character on the web based RPG known as the Brotherhood of Darkness. He is an expert hand to hand and melee combatant, especially with his Amphistaff. His main motivation in life is to become a well known warrior throughout the galaxy. Like most Yuuzhan Vong he has a keen sense of honor and has a considerable drive to maintain a good reputation. History Gorkon Carr was only a child when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded this galaxy. He stayed aboard his Domain's worldship training to become a warrior during the invasion. He never saw battle, but his thirst for stories of the invasion was never quenched. He went down to the surface of Zonama Sekot with the rest of his species and became increasingly interested in the Jedi Heresy that had begun spreading through the ranks of shamed ones and the lower warrior cast. In their new society on Zonama Sekot, a destabilizing agent like the heresy only succeeded in spreading discontent and prejudice amongst the ranks living there. Believing that the Gods must favor these Jedi who had defeated them, Gorkon decided to side with the heretics, joining them in trying to settle a place on Zonama Sekot for themselves. This ideal did not last long however because the more conservative of the warrior cast were not willing to give up their status and cast as easily as some of the others were. A short war broke out that Sekot quickly quelled but the damage had been done. Gorkon and those who could fled the planet on whatever ships they could find. One large group of them managed to fill a Miid ro'ik and set out to find their own planet to colonize. Gorkon got onto a very old transport and fled to known space where his ship barely survived the journey. It died a few minutes after landing on Naboo stranding Gorkon there. Her survived in the hills by killing and slaughtering wild animals as well as eating various mushrooms. It wasn't long before he was caught however and authorities imprisoned him. While in jail he met up with a smuggler named Hutch. The two of them immediately hit it off and escaped. Hutch stole a ride from the local spaceport and took Gorkon with him into the stars. Eventually the pair separated with Gorkon deciding he wanted to find his own battles and become a renowned warrior. Skills Gorkon is an expert at close range fighting, especially with his amphistaff. He's been trained from a young age to fight with his weapon of choice as well as how to use a lot of other Yuuzhan Vong biots. As a member of the warrior caste he fights through pain and suffering, in fact he tends to enjoy it. His body is riddled with scars, brands, tattoo's and piercing's that he's acquired through his career and he's always looking for a new one. As the Jedi Heresy became more popular, Gorkon joined it, thinking it was the will of the gods. As a member of their fledgling culture he started to learn about the metal and electronic technology in use across most of the galaxy. This knowledge has become useful when he fled Zonama Sekot.